User talk:MagpieKiwi1
Greetings! Greetings, MagpieKiwi, and welcome to the wiki! You're probably more likely to remember me as "underwatersuperstar" on YouTube. :P Anyways, I love your Nitrome videos. :) 10:24, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Return greeting Oh my, hello there! Great to meet you! I love what you did there with "Greetings"! XD Thanks very much for your warm welcome, it's a very nice surprise! Also thanks for your compliment; your support really means a lot to me. By the way, thanks for you edits, especially the timestamps! No idea you could do that :P (I thank a lot, it's a good habit of mine :D ) :Yeah, I just love the way you say that in your playthroughs, so I thought I'd mirror it here. ;) And you're welcome; thanks for capturing the footage in the first place. :By the way, I'll briefly explain to you how replies and talk page posts are formatted, since the method is more unconventional than a comment on YouTube or a forum post, etc. (I typically do this all in source mode, which is probably the easiest way to show it, but the direct options are also available in the Visual editor, which you'll probably have if you're new.) :New messages on a talk page begin with a level 2 header with the subject name, and your message following beneath it. All messages should be signed with your username and timestamp, which is automatically added when you type in four tildes in a row and save your changes. (That way we know who is talking in a message!) :So as an example, here's how my first message on your talk page would have been formatted before I hit "Publish": Greetings! Greetings, MagpieKiwi, and welcome to the wiki! You're probably more likely to remember me as "underwatersuperstar" on YouTube. :P Anyways, I love your Nitrome videos. :) ~~~~ :The standard method for replying to a message is to make an indent, make your reply and then sign with four tildes. In wikitext, this is done by starting a line with a colon (:), for example: :This is my reply to you. ~~~~ :As you can see in this reply, I've actually been using an indent to make my response to you. To respond to that message, use an indent, thus starting each line of a message with two colons in a row (::) and soforth (usually one resets the indent if it goes on for too long). Anywho, that's just the basics for wiki communication if you ever need to use them again. is also a good page to check out for more examples of how to use wikitext. 17:00, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll try my best to add information in the correct format, but I apologise in advance if I make a few mistakes here and there... ::Thanks very much for your help! MagpieKiwi1 (talk) 08:49, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, no worries. You'll do fine, I'm sure. :) You actually don't need to add the row of equal signs when making a reply - just an extra indent is fine. (By the way, I'm referring mostly to source mode and not the Visual Editor - but you could probably do the same by adding an extra indent. I'm not positive on how the visual editor works, as I only have source mode enabled by default. :P ) :::Also, it's generally not acceptable in wiki communities to edit other people's messages, even if they are worded strangely or have some spelling and grammar errors. They aren't wiki pages, after all. There are a few exceptions, such as if the message breaks code or isn't formatted properly, etc, but the wording overall should stay the same. For instance, I replaced your " with an extra indent to your reply, but I didn't change the words of your message like you did with mine. :P 09:14, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Uploading extra music Haha, nice! I've emailed both Dave Cowen and Lee Nicklen before about music permissions, and both of them seem fine with having their music be shared on YouTube, etc. And honestly, I don't think even Nitrome has ever had a problem with it, so long as you're not claiming it is yours, or making a profit off simply uploading the music as is. Concerning the fact that the extra tracks are all by Lee Nicklen, though, I know he tends to be pretty lenient towards this stuff (and he seems to be quite inactive online as of recent), so I think you shouldn't have any problems from Nitrome or the musicians so long as you acknowledge it's by them (which you said you'd do). As for copyrights, I mean I've never received a copyright strike on YouTube for Nitrome content I've uploaded. Sometimes, YouTube's system does put copyright strikes on some of my gameplay videos even if the devs have had no problem with them being up (eg. my Ripple Dot Zero playthroughs). Oh, and Twitch once muted a Submolok stream I did because apparently that audio triggered its copyright algorithm. But I digress. Upload the music if you really want to. :D 09:48, March 28, 2017 (UTC)